1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and, more specifically, to an image reading apparatus, a server and a system, for adding, when the image reading apparatus reads a document image, limiting information corresponding to the user to the image for limiting viewing of the read image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, concerning confidential electronic data generated by a user using a computer, technique for limiting viewing of electronic data has been developed.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-114852 (Document 1) discloses a network system technique for limiting viewing of an electronic mail generated by a user. The network system described in Document 1 includes a server for managing states of electronic mails transmitted/received by terminals.
An electronic mail transmitted from a terminal is transmitted to a destination terminal through the server. The terminal receiving the electronic mail transmits to the server viewing information indicating whether or not the electronic mail has already been viewed by a user. The server stores and manages the viewing information from the terminals.
It is possible for the user to confirm whether or not the electronic mail he/she sent has been viewed, by accessing to the server through an operation of the terminal.
If the user has transmitted an electronic mail and thereafter comes to remember that the electronic mail contains confidential matters, it is possible to limit viewing of the electronic mail if the electronic mail has not yet been viewed.
Assume, for example, that the electronic mail contains confidential matters that should not be viewed by a user of the destination terminal. In such a situation, the user of a transmission source terminal may set to prohibit viewing of the electronic mail. Further, the user of the transmission source terminal may set a password for displaying the electronic mail, so that the user of the transmission destination terminal cannot view the electronic mail unless he/she inputs the password.
By limiting viewing of the electronic data in the above-described manner, it is possible to prevent leakage of confidential matters.